¿Qué hago yo acá?
by Natsumi Sakuragi
Summary: SUBIDO EL CAP 6. AU. Resumen del cap: Algunos pequeños desperfectos técnicos, llevan a Luna y Hermione a conocer un joven de brillantes ojos verdes, con quien entablan una alegre amistad.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué hago yo acá?

Capítulo 1

"¿Qué hago yo acá?" eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez Hermione, maldiciendo su suerte. Pensándolo mejor, no era a la suerte a la que había que culpar, sino a ella misma, a su debilidad y, como frecuentemente solía hacer, comenzó a decirse que la próxima vez sería distinto, la próxima vez no cedería y haría lo que realmente tuviera ganas. Se descubrió negando y asintiendo sola, haciendo muecas faciales que acompañaban a sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un codazo en su brazo. Giró el rostro, encontrándose con Luna, quien la miraba con la misma expresión de extrañeza con la que estaría observando un esquizofrénico alucinando en la calle.

- ¿Qué te está pasando?- le preguntó su amiga entre susurros. Vio que fruncía el ceño- ¿Es posible que seas más antipática? Una vez que te pude hacer salir… No es tan difícil, te va a hacer bien. Esfuérzate un poco- concluyó Luna dibujándose una sonrisa en la cara.

No respondió a sus palabras pero al reflexionar sobre ellas, no pudo más que llegar a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Si ya estaba afuera de su departamento, mas valía exprimirle el jugo a la noche que torturarse por haber salido.

Era un sábado, bastante caluroso para tratarse de octubre, por eso no le pareció extraño que su amiga le hubiera propuesto una salida nocturna. Por supuesto, en un principio se negó. No le apetecía poner un pie fuera del departamento, teniendo en cuenta que, cuando Luna empezó a intentar convencerla, ella se encontraba memorizando un megalibro de anatomía, en corpiño deportivo y musculosa, acompañados de una calza lista para jubilarse, cubierta de agujeros y manchas que tras decenas de lavados, aún permanecían incólumes; sin embargo, se rehusaba a tirarla. No solo su atuendo era el antónimo de lo estético sino que además se podía coronar la escena con unos anteojos que andaban necesitando un ajuste ya que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz, y la obligaban a mover su cabeza hacia atrás para poder enfocar mejor. Todo eso sin contar que las altas temperaturas del día la habían hecho sudar. Definitivamente muy poco sexy. No estaba inspirada para salir.

Comenzó con las típicas excusas que sabía, no convencerían a su amiga, pero no perdía nada por utilizarlas. Luna estaba más insistente de lo normal, terminó engatusándola, haciendo que se enredara con sus explicaciones y argumentos. No tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Por más que tratara y tratara, Luna siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya. "Por algo estudia abogacía" pensaba frecuentemente Hermione.

La salida que tanto promocionaba, se trataba de una fiesta en lo de Ron, un amigo de las dos desde la infancia. Habían concurrido juntos al colegio, haciéndose grandes amigos hasta que los padres de él fueron trasladados a Londres, por lo que un año antes de que ellas se mudaran a la gran ciudad, ellos ya estaba instalados en la ciudad.

Ron tenía un departamento de un piso en una de las zonas mejores ubicadas de la ciudad. Vivía junto a su madre y sus hermanos, ya que, aunque él no hablara de ello, era de público conocimiento que la mudanza no había tenido buenas repercusiones en la relación de sus padres, y poco después del traslado, se divorciaron. Desafortunadamente ella, por cuestiones de trabajo, se veía obligada a viajar la mayoría de los fines de semana, dejando a los jóvenes Weasley solos. Él aprovechaba estos momentos para transformar el departamento en el constante punto de encuentro para sus conocidos. En su casa tenían lugar cenas y fiestas, también solía ser el escenario por el cual desfilaba una innumerable cantidad de acompañantes de una noche. No eran para nada desconocidas las dotes seductoras del joven.

Llevaban alrededor de una hora en la fiesta. Luna y ella se encontraban en una larga mesa en la que podían sentarse alrededor de doce personas. Ya no había ninguna silla disponible y Hermione podía observar cómo, con cada minuto que pasaba, el espacio se reducía más y más. El portero eléctrico no paraba de sonar, "¿cuánta gente más vendrá?", se preguntó con exasperación. No le apetecía tener que avanzar a los empujones por el living de su amigo. Agradeció, que, al menos, la temperatura hubiera descendido un poco.

Se volvió para mirar a Luna quien estaba enfrascada en una de sus divertidas anécdotas. Admiraba a su amiga, ella solía tener la habilidad de atraer todas las miradas de una habitación, brillaba con su humor y sus alocadas historias. Esta no era la excepción. Al hacer un paneo, Kagome observó cómo, con cada palabra que salía de su boca, más y más cabezas se volvían hacia su amiga, rompiendo en carcajadas ante los comentarios que agregaba para explicar el relato. Se escuchó el portero eléctrico nuevamente. Ron, aunque se encontraba a unos metros de la mesa con una botella de cerveza en la mano, rodeado de gente, escuchaba atentamente con una brillante sonrisa cruzándole la cara. Le hablaban pero aparentemente los estaba ignorando, ya que Hermione vio como Neville le daba un golpe suave en el antebrazo. Ron se disculpó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y alguien debió informarle sobre el timbre, puesto que pegó un salto, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal con la botella aún en mano, como cabía suponer, conociéndolo. Tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas junto a la puerta y desapareció.

Hermione giró la cabeza al escuchar que su amiga se acercaba en el clímax de la anécdota. Se había levantado y estaba actuando, de forma muy dramática se podría agregar, lo que había sucedido, arrancando aún más carcajadas de los oyentes, quienes se encontraban embelesados, con las bocas abiertas formando sonrisas bobaliconas.

- …y lo crean o no, tropecé en el segundo escalón y bajé el resto de los escalones de culo. Pero eso no me alcanzó para humillarme públicamente, no, sino que cuando finalmente pude parar e intente levantarme, me tropecé con el vestido. Se ve que mis manos estaban muy concentradas en otra tarea más importante que proteger mi cara, así que terminé cayendo sobre mi nariz que no paró de sangrar por media hora.

Es instantáneo, la habitación se inunda de risa, incluyéndome a mí que aunque haya presenciado la caída triunfal de mi amiga en la fiesta de egresados, aunque haya escuchado las múltiples repeticiones de Luna a lo largo de los años, una más exagerada que la otra; sigue arrancándome sonrisas. "Quizás Luna tenga razón, salir un poco puede que me haga bien" caviló, llevándose el vaso a la boca para pasar a comprobar que estaba vacío. Resopló y extendió el brazo para alcanzar la botella de Vodka que se encontraba sobre la mesa, pero se detuvo en el preciso momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con el frío vidrio de la botella.

La voz de Draco gritando un saludo general la atravesó como una daga, y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Estaba paralizada, quería retomar el control de su cuerpo. "Se supone que sigue de vacaciones" pensaba para tranquilizarse y giró la cabeza esperando haberlo imaginado. Nada la había preparado para encontrarse con su rostro.

Al parecer, él tampoco estaba informado de su presencia en la fiesta. El cálido saludo se había transformado en silencio, y su expresión evidenciaba que se encontraba igual de impactado que ella. Sin quererlo, recayó en cada rasgo de su rostro. Esos ojos grises que incontables veces la habían hipnotizado estando los dos acostados sobre la cama. Siempre le había resultado difícil despegar la mirada de ellos. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo que la última vez en que lo había visto. Reparó en la barba incipiente que le había crecido, resaltaba el gris de sus ojos. Estaba endemoniadamente atractivo.

Se contemplaron por lo que parecieron años, hasta que Malfoy recobró dominio de sí mismo y se torció para saludar a las personas que se hallaban cercanas a él. Al romper miradas, Hermione también recuperó su compostura y observó a su alrededor buscando indicios, en las caras de los presentes, de haber atestiguado el incómodo momento por el que acababa de pasar. Concluyó que todos estaban muy ebrios o enfrascados en conversaciones para haberse percatado, lo que la tranquilizó. En pocas ocasiones se había sentido más expuesta. Recordó su antigua intención de servirse un vaso con Vodka por lo que se volcó a ello como si fuera una tarea por demás interesante. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba de unos tragos. En ese momento apareció Luna, quien luego de concluir su historia y antes de la llegada de Draco, se había encaminado a la cocina en busca de hielo.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? Me quedé de piedra cuando apareció Malfoy- susurró.

- No fuiste la única – le respondió Hermione con una mirada penosa y una sonrisa torcida.

- Te juro que no sabía nada, sino ni loca te decía de venir.- dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

- Lo sé. Está bien, Luna. Tenía que pasar- y le apretó la mano cariñosamente para tranquilizarla.

- Bueno, tú dime. Cuando quieras nos vamos.- Esta propuesta de Luna sí le parecía increíblemente tentadora, considerando las circunstancias, pero Hermione se empujó a considerar que no podía huir toda su vida. Inevitablemente se iban encontrar, teniendo en cuenta que compartían el mismo círculo de amistades.

- Gracias, pero no hace falta, quedémonos un rato más. Si más tarde tengo intenciones de irme, te aviso, pero me voy sola, tú quédate, la estás pasando bien- le sugirió.

- Deja de decir bobadas – la reprendió su amiga. - Tú avísame y partimos – sentenció Luna con una sonrisa. "Ai, Luna, que haría sin ti".

El resto de las horas no estuvieron tan mal como había esperado. No podía negar que un par de copas no estuvieran ayudando, pero en la fiesta se reencontró con un sinfín de amigos que no veía hacían varios meses ya que, entre los parciales y la preparación de los finales próximos, no tenía mucho tiempo libre. La única persona con la que mantenía contacto frecuente era Luna y eso se debía a que vivían juntas. Luego de trabar conversación con diferentes personas, le resultó sorprendente lo mucho que podía cambiar la gente en un par de meses, a algunos la vida de estudiante la había sentado muy bien y a otros se les notaba que la falta de los habituales cuidados hogareños ya había empezado a cobrar factura.

En ese momento se encontraba conversando con Ginny, la hermana de Ron, cuando en un instante de distracción, ojeó un grupo de personas que había a su derecha y ahí lo vio. Malfoy charlaba con Lavender Brown, Seamos Finnigan y otros ex compañeros. Su sonrisa mostraba las dos perfectas hileras blancas de dientes. Era uno de sus rasgos que más le gustaba, le daba un aire de niño pequeño. Se dio cuenta de que la voz de Ginny se había apagado, volvió a mirarla para comprobar si se había callado. Ella continuaba moviendo sus labios, pero Hermione lo único que era capaz de escuchar eran los latidos de su propio corazón.

Trataba de forma desesperada de permanecer en la conversación, de que le pareciera interesante pero permanentemente su cabeza se torcía para dar con la imagen de Draco. Las vacaciones le habían sentado bien, se encontraba más bronceado e incluso parecía estar en mejor forma física que antes. Sin embargo, lo que la despertó del trance fue caer en la cuenta de la camisa que estaba usando. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" se preguntó. Esa camisa a cuadros celeste y blanca era la que había usado la primera vez que le había dicho que la amaba. El solo recuerdo la golpeó como un puñetazo, y se encontró sin aire.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?- el reclamo de Ginny parecía tan lejano... No logró pronunciar ninguna palabra para responderle, y en su lugar, le hizo una seña haciéndole entender que no se estaba sintiendo bien. La vio asentir antes de voltearse y dirigirse al baño. Golpeó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Milagrosamente se encontraba vacío.

Entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe, se recostó sobre ella, apoyando la frente en la áspera madera con los ojos cerrados. Sintió cómo las lágrimas luchaban por salir de ellos, cómo la vencían y descendían por sus mejillas; algunas rebeldes se desviaban, bajando por el puente de la nariz. Sintió un leve escozor en los ojos y recordó que estaba llevando maquillaje. Intentó recobrar la compostura, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se separó de la puerta. "Debo estar hecha un desastre" pensaba Hermione, y para verificarlo se acercó al espejo. Era esperable que su rostro estuviera un poco hinchado y surcado por líneas negras, pero nada que unos minutos de tranquilidad y las toallitas desmaquillantes que encontró en el baño (las cuales debían tratarse de la mamá de Ron por lo que hizo una nota mental de comprarle un paquete), no pudieran arreglar.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?- la voz de Luna llegaba a través de la puerta. –Me dijo Ginny que te estabas sintiendo mal.

- Luna, si, gracias. ¿Te molesta si nos vamos ahora?- le preguntó. Estaba esperando que su voz saliera con normalidad. Fue un fracaso absoluto, ya que se trató de un hilo de voz lastimoso.

- Voy a buscar los abrigos y vuelvo- confirmó, y escuchó los pasos que se alejaban.

De afuera se escuchaban risas y música, gente que cantaba, todos la estaban pasando increíble y ella encerrada en el baño, llorando, pero que mísera suerte tenía. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en que ahora tendría una excusa para negar la salida a cualquier lugar cuando Luna se lo propusiera.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó en ella esperando el regreso de su amiga. Escuchó unos golpes venir de la puerta. -Pasa- gritó, esperando ver la cara de Luna al abrirse la puerta. Que errada que había estado. Se encontró con los ojos grises que tantos suspiros le habían sacado.

- Draco…-alcanzó a susurrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos! No se que les habra parecido el capitulo pasado, espero que les haya gustado. Se que quedo medio en suspenso, en este se viene la continuación ;)  
Me gustaría saber que opinan, si les gusta o no, que cosas cambiarian ustedes estaría bueno tambien.  
Se viene el segundo capitulo, ojala les guste.  
Un beso grande!

Capítulo 2

Se puso de pie de un salto cuando vio el cuerpo de Malfoy entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras él. La sonora música, las risas, cualquier indicio de vida proveniente de la habitación contigua había desaparecido. En el baño también reinaba el silencio. Repentinamente percibió que comenzaba a acercarse e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. No lo quería cerca, ya le dolía estar en la misma habitación que él, no quería imaginarse lo que sentiría si la tocara.

La había lastimado tanto. Después del fatídico día en que rompieron, ella se había sumergido en un estado melancólico, no hacía más que llorar. Pasaron días, semanas de horas acostada en la cama, sin energía, sin ánimos, incluso para comer. Solo Luna, con su chispa, gradualmente pudo hacerla volver al mundo de los vivos, a hacerle sentir que había algo más que él, algo más que esa mirada de plata, y aunque se encontraba mejor, la herida aún permanecía muy fresca. No podría soportar que volviera a abrirse.

- Hermione…- murmuró Malfoy. Escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios le provocó un vuelco en el estómago y volvió a quedarse sin aire. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. – Te vi cuando venías para el baño, ¿te sientes bien?- oyó que preguntaba, a la vez que extendía su brazo en dirección a ella, buscando acunarle la mejilla. "No" fue lo único que pudo cavilar, y retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de la mano que quedó inmóvil frente a ella, para luego caer de forma rendida sobre su costado.

- No, Draco- susurró Hermione, bajando la vista. Ver la mueca de dolor en la cara de Malfoy al escuchar cómo lo rechazaba era más de lo que podía soportar, terminaría cediendo si no evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

- Por favor. No sabes lo que fueron estos meses sin verte- murmuró por lo bajo, pero, de un momento al otro, subió el tono de voz dándole énfasis a sus palabras, lo que provocó que Hermione elevara la vista. No solo fue su voz, su mirada también había cambiado, vio determinación en ella. – No sé qué hacer si no estás conmigo, si no te tengo a mi lado – vio como subía su mano y se revolvía el cabello con desesperación. Siempre le había encantado ese gesto. Cada momento en esa habitación se hacía más y más difícil, miro la puerta en busca de una posible escapatoria pero eso implicaba acercarse a él. "¿Dónde demonios esta Luna?" maldijo para sus adentros. No había alternativa, debía enfrentarlo en algún momento, respiro profundamente, reunió todo el coraje del que se sentía capaz y dijo con voz neutra e indiferente:

- Draco, es suficiente-.

- Hermione, por favor- suplicaba Malfoy, dando un paso hacia adelante. Debía hacer esto con rapidez, el espacio entre ellos estaba disminuyendo, y la habitación no era muy grande para seguir retrocediendo.

- No hagas esto. Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar- sentía como se le formaba un nudo en su garganta, su voz salía con dificultad. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener el poco control que le quedaba.

- Nada es más importante que tú – la vez de Malfoy comenzaba a quebrarse, sus ojos se estaban tornando cristalinos. Sin embargo esas palabras, en lugar de conmoverla, no hicieron más que enfurecerla.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tienes un hijo en camino, Draco – explotó Hermione. La combinación de amargura y pena hacía que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, listas para derramarse.

- Lo sé…- susurró Malfoy bajando la cabeza, impactado por la reacción de Hermione, no se lo había esperado - …pero eso no implica que no podamos estar juntos- agregó volviendo a mirarla.

- No digas eso. Tienes que hacerte cargo, vuelve con la madre de tu hijo – gritó Hermione con enojo, aunque su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras. Esto era demasiado. La imagen que tanto había luchado por borrar de su mente, en la que se veía a Malfoy con un niño en brazos, con otra mujer que no era ella, había vuelto a tomar posesión de su cerebro. No podía soportarlo, tenía que escapar rápido de allí.

Habría esperado cualquier cosa de Malfoy, menos eso. Luego de expulsar esas palabras, él, en solo cuestión de segundos, logró acortar la distancia entre los dos, estrechándola en un abrazo tan intenso que incluso llegaba a dolerle. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho, intentando separarse inútilmente. Estaban a centímetros de la pared, en el extremo opuesto a la puerta. Él había enterrado la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, y sentía su respiración cálida sobre la piel. Su perfume parecía estar perforandole el alma. No pudo contenerse más, y estalló en lágrimas.

- Te extraño tanto, extrañaba tu perfume, abrazarte…- suspiraba Malfoy. Estas palabras no hacían más que quebrarla, las lágrimas aumentaban más y más, parecían no tener fin. Su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse a través de la tela de su camiseta. Él también lloraba.

Percibió cómo Malfoy le depositaba un beso sobre el mismo hombro en que había derramado sus lágrimas. Ella aumentó la presión de las manos que apoyaba sobre su pecho, intentando apartarlo. Eso, por el contrario, pareció fortalecerlo. Aún abrazándola, la empujó contra la pared que estaba por detrás de ellos, apretándola con su cuerpo. Colocó las manos a los lados, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna. Ella estaba perdiendo la razón, terminaría cediendo, lo sabía, no podía hacer nada. Él continuaba besándola sobre el hombro pero percibió cómo su boca comenzaba a ascender lentamente por la tela hasta llegar a su cuello. El contacto de los labios húmedos por las lágrimas contra su piel, le provocó un escalofrío que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, se le erizaba el bello de la nuca. No pudo contener el pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios.

Malfoy perdió el control. El simple toque de labios en su cuello se transformó en un beso profundo, desesperado. Hermione sentía descargas eléctricas que le recorrían el cuerpo. Sus piernas cedían, las rodillas se le doblaban, creyó que iba a caer cuando Malfoy, usando las manos que habían estado acorralándola, la tomó por la cintura. Hermione ya se había dado por vencida y ya no pretendían apartarlo. Las manos que antes intentaban alejarlo ahora buscaban estrechar el espacio entre ellos. Mientras que con una mano se abrazaba a su cuello, con la otra se aferraba al cabello negro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, disfrutando de las caricias de Malfoy quien, luego de notar el cambio en la actitud de Hermione, había abandonado su cintura para pasar a recorrerla.

Sentía como sus manos iban y venían por las distintas partes de su cuerpo. Una mano bajaba y le acariciaba el muslo a través del jean, en ocasiones se escabullía y alcanzaba su trasero, empujándola hacia él aún más, si es que eso era posible. La otra mano amenazaba con escurrirse por debajo de su camiseta, haciendo contacto con su abdomen.

Percibió que Malfoy detenía el roce de sus labios. Había elevado su cabeza hasta quedar frente a ella. Los dos entreabrieron los ojos, estaban ruborizados, respirando agitadamente. Él apoyo su frente en la suya. Sentía la respiración de él sobre su boca. Malfoy retiró una mano de su cuerpo y con suavidad le tomó la cabeza, empujándola hacia arriba. Estaban a tan solo unos centímetros. Acercó aún más su rostro al de ella, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran dulcemente. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

"Toc, toc, toc" se escuchó venir desde la puerta. – Hermione, vamos, ya busqué los abrigos y las carteras- Luna aparecía en el momento preciso, despertándola del letargo en el que se había sumergido. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Malfoy había interrumpido sus caricias y se alejó unos centímetros, dándole a ella la oportunidad perfecta para escurrirse detrás de él y alejarse hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, sintió la necesidad de volverse, él permanecía inmóvil, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Pensó en decir algo pero cuando abrió la boca, silencio... Sin decir nada, salió, encontrándose con el rostro de su amiga lleno de inquietud, la cual aumento en cuanto vio el torrente de lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. – Draco…- explicó en susurros. Luna no necesitaba oír nada más, la tomó entre sus brazos, reconfortándola y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Luego de haber avanzado unos metros, Hermione escuchó un fuerte golpe a la pared acompañado de un clamor angustiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Abrió los ojos. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, a duras penas podía ver algo. Estiró el brazo hasta la mesita de luz que se encontraba a su derecha, buscando su reloj. "La 1 de la tarde" pensó "tenía que levantarme a estudiar". Maldijo por lo bajo y dejó el brazo caer sobre la cama.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar los eventos de la noche pasada que llegaban uno tras otro como ráfagas. "Por favor, no otra vez", volvían a invadirla unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, ya estaba cansada de hacerlo, no entendía como existían aun lágrimas por derramar, pero resistirse era inútil, ya las podía sentir rodando por los costados de su cara. Sentía como bajaban hasta sus orejas y humedecían su cabello.

Pegó un salto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta que se abría, se secó la cara con rapidez y miró en esa dirección. Ahí estaba Luna, asomando su cabeza por el espacio de la puerta entreabierta, quien, al percatarse de que se encontraba despierta, entró decidida en la habitación. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y elevó la persiana, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que entrara algo de luz al sombrío cuarto. Acto seguido, rodeó la cama y se subió, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Hace mucho te despertaste?- preguntó en voz baja.

- No, hace unos minutos- contestó con una sonrisa, para luego fruncir el ceño y recriminarle en tono de broma- No me despertaste para estudiar-. Si mal no recordaba, la noche anterior, entre sollozos, le había pedido a su amiga que no le permitiera seguir durmiendo hasta muy tarde. Después de refunfuñar unos minutos, Luna accedió pero, por supuesto, hizo lo que le apeteció. No le molestaba, incluso dudaba de haber podido concentrarse en caso de haberse levantado, pero le pareció divertido molestar a Luna.

- Uff- resopló con enfado – Ya sé que me dijiste que te despierte pero después de anoche pensé que lo mejor era que descansaras un poco. – al decir esto último, cambió su expresión por una de inquietud, incluso su voz sonaba preocupada. Hermione se incorporó en la cama y abrazó a su amiga, rodeándole el cuello, apoyando el mentón en su hombro y murmurando un "gracias". Ambas sabían que ese gracias no era simplemente por no haberla despertado, estaba cargado de un sentimiento mucho más profundo; le estaba agradeciendo por su constante apoyo, por su invaluable amistad, por siempre estar ahí... Sintió los brazos de Luna estrechándola fuertemente en respuesta.

El abrazo le recordó la noche anterior. Desde el momento en que partieron del departamento de Ron, estando en el ascensor, cuando esperaban la aparición de algún taxi e incluso una vez dentro de él; encontró los brazos de Luna reconfortantes. Se acunó entre ellos mientras se descargaba, sin importarle la incomodidad del taxista que nervioso, miraba una y otra vez a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegaron a destino, el pobre taxista les deseó buena suerte, antes de irse. Ingresaron al departamento, y mientras Luna prendía las luces y ponía agua a calentar para hacer un té, Hermione se dirigió, como una autómata, derecho hacia su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Luna tuvo la paciencia de insistirle para que se levantara, incluso, la tomó de los pies y la arrastró hacia el borde de la cama, amenazándola con tirarla al piso. No tuvo opción. Terminó levantándose y se vio obligada a ponerse el pijama. Trepó a la cama y se hundió dentro de ella. Luna salió de la habitación para preparar el bendito té y volvió para entregárselo en el momento preciso en que Hermione volvía a romper en llanto. Con un suspiro paciente, Luna se subió a la cama con ella, igual que lo había hecho esta mañana, y mientras Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, ella le acarició el cabello hasta lograr que se durmiera.

- Vamos, Hermione, levántate.- decía mientras la empujaba hacia el borde de la cama - no hay nada peor que quedarte acá tirada. Además…- estiró la palabra dándole suspenso a la frase- cociné algo que te encanta- agregó en tono musical. La obedeció, aunque sin muchas ganas. La parte de la comida fue la que más la motivo, escuchó un leve rugido salir de su tripa ante la mención de alimentos. Mientras Luna salía del cuarto para volver a la cocina, ella se cambió, poniéndose unas calzas negras y una sudadera un par de talles más grandes. Ya había salido por la puerta cuando reparó en que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba su celular, volvió sobre sus pasos para comprobar si lo había dejado en la mesita de luz, pero no encontró nada excepto el acusador reloj. De golpe, recordó que nunca lo había sacado de la cartera; al llegar al departamento lo único a lo que atino fue a refugiarse en la cama ignorando al resto del mundo. Abrió la cartera y comenzó a revolver su probablemente innecesario contenido hasta dar con él. "5 llamadas perdidas" podía leerse en la pantalla. Estaba segura de a quien pertenecían, pensó en ver el número y verificarlo. Desistió, quería terminar con las cosas de una vez y por todas, no servía de nada extenderlo. Se obligó a presionar el botón que eliminaría el registro. Una vez que vio la acción efectuarse en el celular, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga. Caminaba por el pasillo del departamento que llevaba al living cuando dio un respingo al sentir el celular vibrar en su mano. Aunque hacia unos segundos ella había decidido terminar con todo, ver la foto de Malfoy acompañada de su número de celular la estaba haciendo dudar. Movió su pulgar hacia el botón rojo que interrumpiría la llamada pero no lograba presionarlo. Finalmente la voz de Luna, preguntándole por que tardaba tanto, la hizo entrar en razón y cortó la comunicación. Guardo el celular en el bolsillo del buzo que llevaba, y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

- Cha chaaaaan – exclamó su amiga con una enorme sonrisa, mostrándole una fuente con lasagna casera que acababa de sacar del horno. Definitivamente sabía cómo subirle el ánimo.

- Tiene muy buen aspecto, estoy salivando – le felicitó Hermione, relamiéndose. No era mentira, se le estaba haciendo agua la boca. Cuando probó el primer bocado, no pudo parar hasta que se le dificultó respirar. – Estaba increíble, Luna – exclamó, recostándose sobre la silla y masajeándose el abdomen con satisfacción. – Algún día tu comida me va a matar-.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado. A ver cuándo me cocinas algo tu a mí- le recriminó su amiga, bromeando.

- Yo te cocino, pero no prometo nada. Tú eres la que después anda diciendo que prefiere comer rocas. – Ante el comentario, su amiga estalla en carcajadas.

- Si, tienes razón. Prefiero vivir un par de años mas.- Hermione sintiéndose ofendida se preparó para reclamarle cuando su amiga la interrumpió – Ayer fue una noche de mierda -. El comentario la dejó muda, pasmada, había sido completamente inesperado.

El rostro de Luna se ensombreció cuando comenzó a contarle sus desventuras de la noche anterior, mientras ella sufría por la presencia de Malfoy. Al llegar a la fiesta, se había encontrado con un Ron rodeado de mujeres, las hacía reír con sus bromas y sus comentarios subidos de tono. En realidad, quizás no fueran tan graciosos, pero ese grupo de idiotas se reían con cada palabra que salía de su boca. No era extraño; aunque Ron tenía fama de mujeriego, era muy atractivo para serle indiferente. Con su altura, unos ojos azules de muerte, a los que se sumaban una personalidad seductora, cualquiera caía bajo su hechizo, incluyendo a Luna, quien, aunque se sentía atraída por él, siempre mantenía la guardia alta. Y no es que él no sintiera nada por la muchacha, todo lo contrario, sentía por ella algo que las demás no le despertaban pero cuando quería decirlo, las palabras parecían aglutinársele en la garganta, sin encontrar la salida. Era un cobarde y lo sabía. No se pensaba capaz de permanecer en una relación con ella y era consciente de que algo casual no era el estilo de Luna, tampoco algo que se mereciera, por lo que buscaba distraerse con otras mujeres.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos tenían un par de tragos encima, todo cambiaba, las miradas eran más intensas y las palabras eran más honestas. En algunas ocasiones, esto había culminado con Luna pasando la noche en su departamento. No caía en sí de la alegría cuando se despertaba entre sus brazos. Ron, por su parte, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y la colmaba de besos hasta que, al cabo de unas horas, las preocupaciones e inseguridades comenzaban a invadirlo, y una vez que Luna salía del departamento, todo volvía a ser como antes, actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Después de que Luna viera a Ron rodeado de mujeres, se tragó su ira y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba la mayoría de los invitados. En ese momento fue cuando comenzó a hablar sobre su caída y todos festejaron su anécdota. Ron había bajado a abrirle a Malfoy, y cuando volvió se encontró con Luna conversando muy entretenidamente con Seamus Finnigan, quien era un amigo muy cercano tanto de Ron como de Draco, pero no era secreto que él tenía sentimientos por Luna y aunque ella quería a Ron, el rubio le resultaba atractivo.

Estaba riendo de una de las broma de Seamus, cuando apareció Ginny buscándola para avisarle que Hermione no se sentía bien. Se disculpó con él, y fue en busca de su amiga. Una vez que decidieron irse, ella se dirigió hacia la cocina que era el lugar donde alguien les había dicho que pusieran sus pertenencias. No había nadie. Estaba desenterrando los abrigos de la pila de sacos, camperas y demás cuando sintió una mano en su trasero. Se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro de Ron. Era una antigua broma entre ellos que con el pasar de los años se había tornado menos infantil.

- Te dije que no hicieras eso- gruñó Luna para luego propinarle una cachetada, con la que alivió un poco el enfado con el que cargaba desde el comienzo de la noche.

- Pero qué predecible, Luna. Nunca falla tu muestra de cariño. – dijo con una sonrisa, sobándose la mejilla.

- Bueno, pues, te lo tienes merecido – le respondió Luna, apartando la mirada.

- Probablemente, si lo hubiera hecho _Seamus…_ – afinó la voz al nombrar a su amigo, imitando la forma en la que ella lo decía. Haberla visto riendo de las bromas de otro, se ve que lo habían encolerizado.- …te hubiera encantado-.

- Me tienes harta, Ron – le gritó Luna, el comentario le había molestado. Odiaba que fuera un cobarde y después le hiciera ese tipo de planteos, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella.

- Cuando te vi con él, lo odié y te odié a ti también – escupió Ron de golpe, con desdén. Aunque estaba furiosa con él, sus palabras lograron herirla de todas formas.- ¿Por qué ya no te ríes así conmigo? Quiero ser el único que te haga reír, quiero ser el único en tu vida – susurró. Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, le había sorprendido con esas palabras.

Ron se acercó a ella, colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, y sostuvo la cabeza a centímetros de la suya. Todo había sucedido en el pasar de segundos. Luna sentía el corazón latir a una velocidad de la cual no lo sabía capaz. Percibio como los labios de Ron se acercaban lentamente. En ese momento se olvidó de Hermione, se olvidó de las decepciones que él le había ocasionado anteriormente, se olvidó del mundo. Cerró los ojos, y elevo la cabeza esperando que sus labios se tocaran. Ya percibía la respiración de él sobre su piel, debía estar a escasos milímetros, cuando advirtió el intenso aroma a tequila que despedía Ron. Su alma se le cayó a los pies, sintió un agujero crecer dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos y se apartó de Ron, quien la miró confundido. Prestando atención pudo ver las señales que antes le habían pasado inadvertidas: las mejillas sonrosadas, la mirada un tanto perdida y el fuerte aroma a alcohol. Con razón le decía esas cosas, estaba borracho. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, anunciándole un futuro llanto.

Se forzó a recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de la aparición de Ron y recordó a su amiga, por lo que se volvió, tomó las pertenencias de ambas, que ya estaban a la vista, y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Ron quería seguirla, había visto la decepción en sus ojos. Odiaba esa mirada, se odiaba a él mismo. Se decidió a intentar seguirla pero al llegar a la sala, se le apareció el grupo de chicas con el que había estado hablando antes, impidiéndole el paso. En eso vio aparecer a Luna que llevaba abrazada a Hermione; se dirigían a la puerta de salida. Antes de llegar a ella, sus miradas se encontraron, nunca olvidaría el desprecio que llenaban los ojos de Luna al verlo acompañado de esas mujeres. Pudo advertir la lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

-

Luego de escuchar todo el relato, Hermione sentía culpa. Luna había estado consolándola toda la noche cuando ella misma había estado sufriendo. Le impresionaba la fortaleza de su amiga, había actuado como si todo estuviera bien. Sin embargo, en ese momento, luego de haberle narrado los eventos de la noche, se mostraba vulnerable. Sentada sobre la silla, con la pierna izquierda recogida sobre la misma, los antebrazos apoyados en su rodilla en forma de cruz y la mirada perdida en la ventana, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

Ahora era su turno. Hermione se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Luna y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola. Sintió los brazos de Luna pasando alrededor de su cintura, y escuchó cómo su amiga se derrumbaba. Luna sollozaba con fuerza y Hermione la acompañaba. Ambas lloraban juntas

A veces olvidaba de que no sufría sola, las dos estaban pasando por momentos difíciles. Pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, fuere lo que fuere, se tenían la una a la otra, y juntas podrían superar cualquier cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas! Chicos, me doy cuenta de que soy una colgada. Como tengo todos los capítulos juntos en Word siempre me olvido de agregar mis comentarios jajajaj.  
Les agradezco sinceramente a todos los que me escriben y me siguen. Son la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta lo que escribo. Es mi primer fanfic asi que estoy algo nerviosa y tener un buen feedback de ustedes la verdad que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, asi que les agradezco infinitamente.  
Ahí viene el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste. Antes de publciar el fanfic tenia escritos estos capítulos asi que ahora probablemente me tarde un poco mas en subir los siguientes jajaja no me maten!  
Se daran cuenta de que hay ciertas cosas, mas que nada en la personalidad que no coinciden con los personajes de los libros, y es porque cuando pensé en la historia lo hice pensando en otros personajes, pero no es nada grave, no son cambios muy grandes. Por ejemplo, a diferencia de la Hermione nerd que todos conocemos, a esta le cuesta un poco mas. Pero nada mas alla de estas minimas diferencias. Va de nuevo, no me maten! jaja  
Saludos para todos y espero que les guste!

Capítulo 4

Después de ese día, las cosas afortunadamente comenzaron a mejorar. A fin de cuentas, había otras cosas en las que era fundamental concentrarse.

Los finales de diciembre se aproximaban, y como aún no habían dejado de cursar, tenían pocas horas para adelantar lectura de textos, libros, realizar resúmenes, estudiarlos. A Luna, aunque se quejaba y se atragantaba con litros de café, no le resultaba ningún desafío aprenderse ese complejo compilado de leyes, artículos y demás que para Hermione no eran más que palabras vacías. Por otro lado, a ella, que estudiaba medicina, no le resultaba tan sencillo, pero fruto de extensas horas de "culo-silla" como lo llamaba su madre, lograba comprender y memorizar todo. Incluso lograba un buen rendimiento y calificaciones elevadas en los exámenes.

Ron y Malfoy seguían rondando sus pensamientos, al acecho de algún momento de distracción en el cual aparecer. Por fortuna, ellas se encontraban muy ocupadas, sumergidas en sus libros y cuando tenían un tiempo libre, se esforzaban para encontrar algo a lo que atender. Incluso cuando decidían que ya había llegado la hora de abandonar el estudio e irse a dormir, a duras penas podían pensar en ellos ya que el sueño las vencía en el momento en que sus cabezas tocaban la almohada.

Una tarde, mientras estaba enfrascada en un libro de traumatología, con Luna frente a ella, la cual estudiaba atentamente un resumen, escuchó el celular que sonaba. Abandonó el libro y tomó el aparato para encontrar el rostro de su madre en la pantalla.

- Hermione, hija, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó alegremente. Ella no tenía idea de su reencuentro con Malfoy. No le había contado nada temiendo que se preocupara innecesariamente. No podía hacer nada y menos a tantos kilómetros de distancia.

- Bien, mamá. Estábamos estudiando con Luna. Empezamos muy temprano porque como es sábado…- contestó Hermione. Estaba feliz de tener una excusa para abandonar los libros, aunque fuera por solo unos minutos. Se levantó de la silla, extendiendo su brazo libre para estirarse. Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un energizaste café, mientras sostenía el celular contra su hombro.

- Pero hija, cuídense. Duerman un poco más, salgan a tomar un poco de aire- rodó los ojos ante el mismo discurso que había escuchado en tantas otras ocasiones. La constante preocupación de su madre había sido muy molesta en sus años de adolescente pero ahora, aunque en ocasiones continuaba causándole un poco de fastidio, le daba ternura y la hacía sonreír.

- No te preocupes. Son sólo un par de días con este ritmo. Además, una vez que termine de rendir los exámenes, tendré todo el tiempo del universo para dormir- cerró los ojos fantaseando con ese momento- No veo la hora- agregó dramatizando el comentario con una voz llorosa. Escuchó a Luna reír desde la mesa.

- No sé si vas a poder dormir tanto-. La sola mención de esas palabras la habían congelado. Nadie podría tener la osadía de impedirle dormir.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó inquisitivamente, frunciendo el ceño. Esto no le gustaba nada. Había terminado de preparar el café y ahora se dirigía hacia la mesa repleta de libros. Luna que había percibido el cambio en la actitud de Hermione y en su tono de voz, había despegado los ojos del libro y la miraba con expresión curiosa.

- No te pongas tan seria- se escuchaban las sonoras carcajadas de su madre desde el auricular.-Me haces reír, hija. No es tan grave, pero nada más quería informarte que tu abuelo- acentuó la última palabra con tono de reprimenda, probablemente estuviera mirándolo acusadoramente- decidió que toda la familia vaya de camping, así que mi querida, antes de pensar en relajarte en los lujos de la casa, agradécele a tu abuelo una semana de fogatas, humo, mosquitos y caminatas.- No lo podía creer, se había quedado sin palabras. Parecía que el universo se reía de ella en su cara. Había ansiado tanto el momento en que finalmente pudiera dormir en la comodidad de su casa, comer la comida de su madre. Ella era todo lo opuesto a una persona aventurera. Quería llorar.

- Dile al abuelo que ya no forma parte de mi familia.- su madre reía a carcajadas. Se escuchaban quejas desde el fondo, su abuelo justificándose seguramente.- ¿No puedo simplemente no ir? – preguntó esperanzada. Al escuchar que su abuelo ya había pagado por el lugar de todos quiso morir, ya no había posibilidad, no iba a dejar que ese dinero se desperdiciara.

- Está bien. Voy. Pero dile que pague el lugar de Luna que también viene.- Luna levantó una ceja y torció la boca. Ignoró el "no, está bien, mi opinión no cuenta, defécate en mi cuando quieras" que vociferaba su amiga.

- Ya lo habíamos tenido en cuenta, su lugar está pago. Sabes que Luna es como parte de la familia- el comentario de su madre le arrancó una sonrisa. Ella debía seguir estudiando así que hablaron un poco más y se despidieron. Cuando despegó el celular de su oreja se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Luna.

- Prepárate para una bella semana en carpa – le informó con una enorme sonrisa.

Más tarde ese día, Hermione seguía despotricando contra su abuelo. Luna, en cambio, se había entusiasmado con la idea y ya andaba pensando en qué ropa llevar para no pasar frío, había hablado con su padre pidiéndole una carpa prestada en caso de ser necesaria e incluso se había puesto a buscar que lugares turísticos cerca de la zona valían la pena visitar. Por lo menos alguien la pasaría bien.

Decidió que un baño la ayudaría a despejarse, tenía tiempo hasta que llegara la pizza que habían ordenado. Y así fue, el contacto del agua caliente en su piel cuando se sumergió en la bañera hizo que todos sus músculos se relajaran. La cabeza era lo único que sobresalía. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo varias veces, con cada respiración, su cuerpo se aflojaba más y más. Debía darse baños de inmersión más seguido, siempre le habían resultado terapéuticos. Lentamente se desplazó hacia el final de la tina haciendo que su cabeza también se sumergiera. Los sonidos llegaban amortiguados hasta hacerse casi imperceptibles. Permaneció varios minutos así, en ocasiones sacando solo la nariz para respirar un poco de aire. Sin embargo, de golpe, escuchó el usual chirrido del portero eléctrico. Había tenido la intención de estar vestida para cuando llegara la pizza, probablemente no se había dado cuenta del pasar de los minutos. Maldijo por lo bajo y salió rápidamente de la bañera,

Ya no tenía tiempo de cambiarse, la pizza estaría fría para cuando terminara, por lo que optó por colocarse la ropa interior para después deslizarse dentro de su bata. Envolvió su pelo en una toalla más pequeña antes de salir.

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Luna hablando desde la cocina aunque no comprendía ni una palabra. Por lo visto, aun no había bajado a recibir la cena. "Grandioso, ahora llego a vestirme" pensó exaltada. Pero debía hacerlo rápido.

Fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y aceleradamente se vistió con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta vieja que ya había cumplido su ciclo y que ya había pasado al estadio "pijama/entrecasa". Se había sacado la toalla de la cabeza y ahora cepillaba su cabello, aún húmedo. Se miró en el espejo un instante, le encantaba cuando su pelo no estaba seco del todo, ya que acostumbraban a formársele ondas y algunos rizos. Luego encaró hacia la cocina.

A medida que caminaba por el pasillo, la voz de Luna se hacía más y más fuerte. "¿Aún no bajó?" se preguntó sobresaltada. Al acercarse aún mas, finalmente pudo entender lo que ella decía:  
- Te dije que no. Se terminó – una angustia la invadió imaginándose que era Ron con quien hablaba y que probablemente su amiga estuviera afligida. Cuando finalmente llegó al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, vio a su amiga de espaldas, con el dedo índice apoyado sobre el botón que abría la comunicación con la planta baja, e inclinada hacia delante de modo que su cara quedara a unos centímetros del cuadrado de metal de la pared. Al parecer no la había oído llegar ya que no se había volteado para mirarla. – Lo peor que puedes hacer es acosarla, seguir insistiendo. Déjala en paz, Malfoy – se le heló la sangre. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Quería que se fuera, que dejara de perseguirla, ya era bastante difícil para ella estar separada de él, y así y todo, sin embargo, quería escuchar su voz, lo anhelaba. Por el contrario, vio que Luna se enderezaba y apartaba el dedo del portero, se estaba girando cuando pegó un pequeño salto acompañado de un grito – ¡Por poco me matas de un susto! – exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho – Lo escuchaste, ¿no? – preguntó con pena en los ojos. Hermione bajó la cabeza y asintió, exhalando un suspiro. Luna se acercó y le dio un apretón en la mano para animarla. Respondió el gesto sonriendo y poniendo la mano que tenía libre sobre la de ella.

De golpe, volvió a escucharse el chirrido del portero. No paraba, una y otra vez; el sonido estridente les taladraba los oídos. Luna la miraba con expresión interrogante, se estaría preguntando qué haría, aunque ni ella misma estaba muy segura. El último timbre finalmente hizo que se decidiera, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, tomó el abrigo que estaba colgado junto a la puerta, se colocó unas zapatillas y sin anudarse los cordones ni decir nada, agarró las llaves y salió.

El descenso en el ascensor le pareció eterno, los segundos se transformaron en años. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que se intensificaba a medida que se acercaba el momento en que lo vería, en que su rostro aparecería ante ella. Finalmente el elevador llegó a planta baja. Escuchó el sonido que anticipaba el deslizamiento de la puerta. Se obligó a dar el primer paso fuera y miró hacia la entrada. El sol se había escondido y la única luz que llegaba provenía del alumbrado. Vio la silueta oscura de un cuerpo contra el vidrio de la puerta. Lo único que alcanzaba a diferenciar era el cabello plateado que reflejaba la luz de la calle. Tomó aire profundamente, y comenzó la marcha hacia la puerta de entrada. A medida que se acercaba, los rasgos de Malfoy se hacían cada vez más claros.

En un principio, él no se había percatado de su presencia ya que podía observar como continuaba presionando el interruptor del portero. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada gris destellaba con decisión. Sin embargo, en cierto momento debió haber escuchado sus pasos ya que volvió su cabeza con rapidez y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se enderezó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello, estaba nervioso. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca escote en v poco pronunciado, con una camisa de jean arremangada y unos pantalones color caqui. Cuando ella llegó a la puerta y salió fuera, se sorprendió a si misma cuando dijo:

- Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seriamente. Había decidido que no pasaría lo de la noche en lo de Ron, donde terminó en los brazos de él. Lo evitaría a cualquier costo.

- Hermione, vine a hablar de lo del otro día– ella no contestó, esperaba que él prosiguiera – Lo que dije el otro día iba en serio, quise hablarlo contigo antes pero sigues evitándome.

- A mí me pareció que las cosas quedaron claras…- pero no pudo continuar ya que él la interrumpió con un grito:

- ¡No quedó nada claro! Puedes decir muchas cosas pero por cómo reaccionaste sé que no lo sientes- reclamó elevando la voz y extendiendo un brazo con frustración.

- Es que no lo entiendes, Draco – respondió ella a su vez con un grito quebrado.- Simplemente no lo entiendes. Yo no dejé de quererte.- "No sé cómo podría dejar de hacerlo" pensó en decir pero decidió callar. Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Esas malditas lágrimas seguían apareciendo, cómo era posible que después de tanto derramarlas aún insistieran en emerger. Se secó la cara con la manga del abrigo. Vio que los ojos de Malfoy también se tornaban cristalinos, sus cejas se inclinaban dándole una expresión de desconsuelo a su rostro. – Pero te lo dije el otro día. No puede seguir- agregó con un susurro.

- Me acabas de decir que aún sientes cosas por mí. Yo te amo, te necesito. Podemos estar juntos – se acercó unos pasos y la tomó del brazo – No importa Astoria, nunca podría tener nada con ella – su voz se elevó hasta transformarse en un bramido antes de quebrarse en las últimas palabras. Inspiró profundamente antes de seguir de forma más calmada - Que tengamos un hijo no quiere decir que tenga que casarme con ella. Me voy a ocupar de él, voy a ser un buen padre. – dijo agachándose unos centímetros buscando la mirada de ella. La luz proveniente de un poste cercano, junto con las lágrimas que se encontraban a punto de desbordar provocaban que sus ojos de plata brillaran de forma hipnotizante.  
- Sigues sin entenderlo, Draco – exclamó con un suspiro desconsolado – Cada vez que dices estas cosas me duele. Antes de que estuvieras con ella, yo confiaba plenamente en ti. Te pensaba como alguien que nunca me lastimaría – Malfoy contrajo los músculos de la mandíbula, cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza impidiéndole ver su rostro; sus hombros temblaban, las lágrimas caían dejando pequeñas marcas de humedad en el suelo. Permaneciendo en esa posición, Malfoy logró formular unas débiles palabras:

- Sé que te lastime, y eso es algo que nunca me voy a poder perdonar. Fui un completo estúpido pero te habías mudado, te extrañaba como nunca había extrañado a nadie, me sentía solo. Había tomado tanto, estaba ebrio y Astoria era comprensiva, me escuchaba, podía descargarme con ella – vio que Hermione fruncía el ceño con expresión de dolor y abría la boca para decir algo pero él fue más rápido – Simplemente pasó, Hermione. No sé cómo, de golpe estábamos los dos juntos…- no pudo terminar ya que el sonoro "basta" de ella, un grito lleno de congoja, lo había dejado helado.

- Basta – volvió a repetir Hermione en susurros. Las manos le cubrían la cara, aunque no hacían nada por impedir que las lágrimas se escurrieran profusamente por entre los dedos – Yo también te extrañaba – agregó bajando los brazos, dejándolos caer a los costados, aunque con los puños firmemente cerrados – yo también moría por verte, yo también lloraba todas las noches – seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Finalmente se presentaba la oportunidad de decirle las cosas que tenía guardadas y que nunca había tenido el coraje de expresar; pensamientos que la habían estado carcomiendo por meses. Temía que si abría los ojos, si miraba su rostro, no podría terminar – pero no me acosté con nadie – elevó la voz al decir esto último. Fue como un cachetazo para Malfoy – Faltaban solo un par de meses para que tú también te mudaras aquí, y todo hubiera seguido igual, y sin embargo te acostaste con ella y no solo eso, sino que quedó embarazada. Pensaba que eras mejor que eso, mejor que esa excusa de "estaba ebrio, no me di cuenta".

Cada palabra era una puñalada en el corazón de él. Quería decir algo, defenderse de alguna forma, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Sabía que era una excusa mediocre. Se encontraba desesperado. Había tenido la leve esperanza de que ella podría perdonarlo, que podrían volver a ser felices juntos. El discurso de Hermione le había hecho darse cuenta de que cualquier atisbo de esperanza que hubiera guardado había sido inútil. Algo se rompió dentro de él.

Se le escapó un sollozo ahogado y acercó su cabeza lentamente a la de ella, apoyando la frente contra la suya. Una expresión de dolor le cruzaba la cara; mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, así como también sus dientes, los cuales podían verse a través de la boca entreabierta. Hermione sufría de la misma forma, podía sentir el dolor de él; con la mano libre apretó fuertemente su brazo derecho. Vio los labios de Malfoy moverse formando un "lo siento", sintió como apartaba su frente de la suya para después plantar beso en ella. Fue un beso suave, inocente. Permaneció con los labios pegados a su frente unos segundos, para después darle la espalda con un movimiento rápido y alejarse hacia la calle donde se encontraba su auto. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, aunque con cada paso que daba se hacía más difícil, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Se limpió la cara con el abrigo justo para apreciar cómo, antes de introducir su cuerpo en el auto, él la miraba por última vez. Permanecieron con la vista clavada en el otro, ambos con lágrimas surcando sus rostros. Esta última mirada significaba el adiós, el adiós definitivo, ambos lo sentían. Ella sabía que todo lo que le había dicho él era cierto, sabía que realmente se arrepentía y que él la amaba, y no tenía dudas de que ella también a él, pero no tendría sentido seguir. Nunca podría volver pensar en él de la misma, nunca podría volver a confiar en él como antes.

Finalmente Malfoy fue el que rompió el contacto visual, subió al auto y desapareció en la esquina. Hermione no podía moverse, a duras penas podía permanecer de pie. Su cuerpo entero temblaba.

En eso esuchó el rugido de un motor que se detenía. Se trataba del repartidor de pizza que había frenado la motocicleta sobre la calle. Bajó de ella y extrajo la pizza que se encontraba dentro de la caja que llevaba en la parte trasera. Recién cuando se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el edificio fue cuando la vio. El hombre pudo avistar el rastro de lágrimas por su cara, por lo que se animó a preguntar – señorita, ¿se siente bien? -. Atinó a asentir con la cabeza intentando formar una sonrisa que probablemente no haya logrado ser más que una mueca forzada, ya que el repartidor no quedó muy convencido y la miraba con preocupación. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio y una vez que le pagó con dinero que afortunadamente tenía en el abrigo, vio al hombre volver a montarse sobre la moto y desaparecer por la misma esquina por la que lo había hecho Draco momentos atrás.

-

Y….finalmente se termino el capitulo 4.  
A mi me gusta como quedo. Espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado  
Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme y a la gente que me deja reviews sobre todo ;)  
Saludos. Un beso grande!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Su dolor de cabeza aumentaba conforme la marcha del auto provocaba que todo su cuerpo vibrara, sobre todo al tener su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de la ventanilla. El temblor del auto hacia que su frente diera continuos rebotes, pero no tenía siquiera fuerzas para despegarse de ella y cambiar de posición. Quizás si cerraba los ojos la sensación dejaría de ser tan molesta. "Ehhhhh….no" concluyó. Decidió reunir toda la fuerza de la que se sentía capaz para finalmente apartarse del vidrio. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, se percató de que el más mínimo movimiento hacia que todo su mundo diera vueltas. Escuchó los ronquidos de Luna a su izquierda y la odió por lograr lo que ella había estado luchando por hacer hacía horas.

Sentía como el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a menguar cuando en la radio escuchó sonar los primeros acordes de "Bohemian Rhapsody" de Queen . "Oh no, oh no" rogaba en su interior. Era el maldito universo que se la tenía jurada, alguien allá arriba disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, estaba segura. Esta canción era el himno de sus padres, uno de sus temas predilectos y como era de esperarse, no solo sus padres, sino que su abuelo también, se sumó al canto de Freddie. En un comienzo, como la canción misma, las voces se mantuvieron en un tono bajo, pero eso no hacía más que prolongar la agonía. El punto culmine de su explosión cerebral llegó con el "Mama, OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" de las voces que claramente no sonaban como la de Freddie Mercury sino que más bien parecían garras arañando una pizarra, o por lo menos, en este momento a eso se le parecían. Con el estruendo de los gritos familiares, notó a su izquierda como Luna se despertaba de un salto, levantando la cabeza de golpe y mirando en diferentes direcciones de forma desorientada. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen, aunque cuando la vio pasarse la mano por la boca y decir en voz baja "Que asco, me babee toda" estalló en sonoras carcajadas haciendo que su familia voltease hacia ella con expresión curiosa y que una dolorosa puntada le recordara el maldito dolor de cabeza fruto de su noche.

-

Finalmente había terminado de rendir el último final. No sabía realmente como le había ido, ahora todo dependía del humor del profesor. Sin embargo, poco le importaba sacarse un 1 ya que por fin se terminaba el suplicio del estudio y tenía unos bellos 3 meses de vagancia total. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzaba su rostro a medida que se alejaba más y más del edificio de la universidad. Se sentía en éxtasis. Saco su _ipod_ de la mochila y después de luchar unos minutos con los auriculares que por más que intentara enrollar de forma ordenada siempre encontraban la manera de quedar completamente enmarañados, se los colocó en las orejas. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba una canción para celebrar, pero quiso sorprenderse por lo que lo configuró de manera aleatoria y presionó "play" antes de meter el aparato en su bolsillo. Al parecer el _ipod_ comprendía perfectamente lo que ella necesitaba ya que escuchó al sexy de Robin Thicke cantando "Blurred Lines".

Si había algo que ella no podía evitar, era caminar al ritmo de la música que estuviera escuchando. Y al estar tan feliz, esto se intensificaba por lo que caminaba dando pequeños botes con cada paso y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un chasquido de dedos. Sabía que era una escena muy ridícula, incluso había visto un par de personas voltearse al pasar por su lado pero poco la importaba, nadie la conocía.

Al llegar a una esquina se fijó en el cartel que señalaba la calle. Debía encontrarse con Luna, Ginny, las gemelas Patil y Lavender en un McDonald's cercano a donde se encontraba. Hacía tiempo que no se veían todas juntas ya que, hacía por lo menos dos meses, que estaban estudiando o rindiendo exámenes. La canción terminó y empezó a sonar "Wake me up" de Avicii. Esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Siguió su ruta, podía ver el restaurant de comida rápida a una cuadra, por lo que apresuró el paso dejándose llevar por la música. Sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo, se sacó el auricular de la oreja izquierda y atendió sin fijarse de quién se trataba. "¿Cómo va todo, Britney?" escuchó la voz de Luna del otro lado conteniendo la risa, burlándose de sus pasos danzarines, también pudo apreciar varias voces riendo en el fondo. Frenó en seco, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle, debía estar toda roja. Miró en diferentes direcciones hasta dar con su grupo de amigas en la vereda de enfrente dobladas hacia adelante sujetándose los estómagos. Lavender, incluso, se encontraba en cuclillas. Podía escuchar sus carcajadas desde donde estaba.

Cruzó la calle para llegar hasta ellas, con la vista fija en el piso y el rostro aún en llamas. Una vez habiéndolas alcanzado, sus amigas se acercaron a ella una después de la otra para estrecharla en un abrazo, nunca dejando de reír. Hermione olvidó completamente su vergüenza y una enorme sonrisa le adornó el rostro, estaba feliz de poder verlas nuevamente.

Ingresaron al lugar, ordenaron. Algo que siempre le había llamado la atención a Hermione era la capacidad que tenían para mantener el parloteo constante cada vez que se veían, y cuando hablaba de constante era literal: no había segundo en que alguna no estuviera diciendo algo o riendo. En ocasiones, incluso, se mantenían dos conversaciones simultáneas entre un par de sus amigas e inexplicablemente todas poseían la capacidad para participar en ambas. Era algo que sus amigos varones solían recalcarles, renegaban de no poder decir ni una palabra ya que se veían sobrepasados por el torrente de palabras pero, después de tantos años de conocerse, ya se habían dado por vencidos, limitándose a escuchar o retirarse y ocuparse en otra cosa.

A medida que recibían lo que habían pedido se fueron dirigiendo hacia una mesa vacía que se encontraba en la punta del establecimiento. La última en llegar fue Lavender y al ver lo que había ordenado, Hermione no pudo evitar comentar:

¿En serio, Lavender? ¿Una ensalada? Si vienes a McDonald's no te pides una ensalada. Uno viene a tragarse una "burger"- al decir esto último, cambió su tono de voz a uno más grave para sonar más vulgar. Sus amigas comenzaron a reír. 

Bueno, pero a mí me encanta la ensalada Caesar de acá – se defendía Lavender frunciendo el entrecejo aunque con una sonrisa adornando su cara. 

Déjala, Hermione – agregó Parvati – recuerda que a ella tampoco le gusta "comer entre comidas" – y acompañó lo que decía haciendo unas camillas en el aire con sus dedos. Solían burlarse de esa frase que en ocasiones decía Parvati. Era cierto, ella intentaba no comer durante el día, exceptuando el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, a diferencia del resto que encontraba en la comida uno de los grandes placeres de la vida. 

No las tolero – terminó Parvati con una mueca de resignación y negando levemente con la cabeza. El resto estalló en carcajadas. 

Yo la envidio – dijo Ginny mientras que con el índice se limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían derramado producto de la risa – Si sigo comiendo a este ritmo, voy a rodar de mi casa a la facultad, no voy a tener que pagar más transporte público – y abrió sus brazos hacia los costados formando un "círculo" y giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha – ¡Ustedes también ahorren! Solo súbanse a mi cuerpo y caminen en sentido contrario, yo las llevo a destino – Sus amigas se encontraban dobladas a la mitad, algunas daban golpes a la mesa, descostillándose de risa.

Sin darse cuenta, las horas habían pasado y parecía que los temas de conversación no tenían fin. Las empleadas ya las miraban con mala cara. Hacía largas horas que estaban ocupando la mesa sin haber ordenado nada más desde su almuerzo. Poco les había importado las miradas insistentes pero después de tanto tiempo, a ellas también les empezaron a incomodar las sillas por lo que finalmente tomaron sus cosas y salieron, fijándose en la satisfacción de las mujeres que se dirigieron a limpiar la mesa mientras las veían atravesar la puerta. Ya se habían empezado a despedir con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cuando Ginny habló.

¿No quieren hacer algo? La estoy pasando tan bien que volver a casa y estar en compañía de tanto hombre cavernícola me da ganas de tirarme de un puente – rogó mirando a cada una a la cara. 

Si quieren vengan a casa – dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia Luna para fijarse qué opinaba ella al respecto. 

¡Si! – exclamó Luna con felicidad – Aprovechemos que terminamos, hay que festejar el inicio de las vacaciones. Es más, podríamos salir a bailar, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos – agregó insistiéndoles con un codazo. No lo dudaron ni un segundo, todas aceptaron la propuesta de buena gana.

En el camino hacia el departamento, el cual hicieron caminando, las conversaciones y risas continuaron. Pensando en la salida, también ingresaron en diferentes tiendas de ropa donde se probaron vestidos, polleras, camisas hasta que finalmente compraron lo que les itneresaba y partieron hacia el hogar. Antes de llegar, pasaron por un supermercado para conseguir alcohol y verduras ya que habían decidido comer tacos.

Una vez que ingresaron al departamento, se dirigieron directo a los sillones donde se dejaron caer con cansancio, como si realmente hubieran hecho algo digno de cansarlas. Eran las 8 de la noche cuando decidieron ponerse manos a la obra con la cena. Debían cortar y pelar cebolla, morrón, zanahoria, zapallitos y pollo, por lo que les llevaría un poco de tiempo, considerando que mientras hacía cada una su tarea, estaban más pendiente de la charla que de ella. Hermione había comenzado a cortar el morrón cuando se vio sorprendida por la pregunta de Lavender:

Hermione, ¿supiste algo más de Malfoy? – ante la mención del nombre, quedó paralizada. Luna, a su vez, se giró rápidamente para mirar a Lavender con preocupación, temiendo las repercusiones que podrían provocarle a Hermione volver a pensar en él. Ella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y se podía leer la angustia en su rostro. Sin embargo, luego de recuperarse de su estupor, Hermione miró a sus amigas con una débil sonrisa para tranquilizarlas. 

No pasa nada, Lav. Nunca les dije nada, les pido perdón por eso. Pero si lo hablaba, quería que fuera en persona y a todas juntas para no repetir la misma historia una y otra vez. – luego de la disculpa, que sus amigas le aseguraron era innecesaria; pasó a contarles todo lo sucedido, desde los llamados, hasta cuando él fue a buscarla a la puerta de su casa y el último adiós. Luchó por unos instantes para contener las lágrimas pero, al cabo de unos minutos, se dio por vencida. No tenía que mostrarse fuerte frente a ellas. Aunque Hermione le había asegurado que estaba bien, Luna aún seguía intranquila. Tras la "visita" de Malfoy, Hermione había caído en ese estado anterior a la fiesta en la que se habían reencontrado. No tenía ganas de salir, de estudiar o siquiera de levantarse de la cama. Ella trató de levantarle el ánimo pero no hubo caso Sorprendentemente, después de unos días, ella misma se sentó en la mesa del living para retomar los estudios, probablemente eso había sido lo que la empujo a salir, su sentido de responsabilidad. Luna decidió que lo mejor no era cuidarla como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse, sino actuar con normalidad y tuvo éxito, ya que con el pasar de las horas, la vida volvió a ella y comenzó a sonreír mas, a hacer chistes. "El tiempo lo cura todo" le dijo una vez que Luna se había sentido lo suficientemente segura de que había vuelto a la normalidad como para preguntarle cómo se sentía. 

- Uh, amiga. Lo siento – le dijo Padma poniendo su mano sobre la de ella – Pero creo que es mejor que se haya terminado todo definitivamente, sino al final uno termina sufriendo más con las idas y vueltas. 

Si, lo sé. Por eso lo hice – respondió Hermione dándole un apretón en la mano en señal de agradecimiento – Le creo que me ama y que se arrepiente de lo que pasó, y por supuesto que yo lo sigo amando pero no podría vivir con la inseguridad de que se vuelva a repetir la historia. Ya no puedo confiar en él como lo hacía antes. Saben que yo soy la primera en decir que un hijo no compromete a una pareja y que uno puede ser un buen padre sin necesidad de juntarse, pero va más allá de eso. Me decepcionó y me lastimó como nunca pensé que lo haría.

El silencio gobernaba la habitación. Luna decidió que debía hacer algo por lo que rompió el mutismo exclamando "¡Pero bueno. A este ritmo comemos a la 1 de la mañana!". El resto agradeció la intervención de Luna y cada una retomó su tarea. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las risas volvieron a llenar el lugar. A Ginny entonces se le ocurrió que era el momento oportuno para soltar la gran noticia: "Chicas, estuve con Neville". Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa ya que estaba esperando la reacción de sus amigas. Todas voltearon con gran rapidez, con los ojos como platos.

¿EHHHHHHHH? – gritó Parvati incrédula – ¡HIJA DE PUTA. TODO EL DÍA JUNTAS Y NOS CUENTAS RECIÉN AHORA! – Ginny rompió en carcajadas, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, las otras hacían comentarios similares a los de Parvati. Al tener un par de años menos que el resto, ella era la única que aún era virgen, por eso la reacción de sus amigas, las había tomado completamente desprevenidas. Hacía un par de meses que estaba saliendo con Neville pero ellas no sospechaban ni por asomo que las cosas se habían puesto tan serias. 

Yo también se los quería contar en persona. Moría por ver sus caras – Se disculpó Ginny llevándose una mano a la cabeza. 

¡¿Y qué esperabas!? – exclamó Lavender - ¡Cuéntanos que tal estuvo! 

Ay, no se dan una idea – dijo Ginny en un suspiro, con expresión soñadora – No les voy a mentir, me dolió como la mierda pero todo fue muy tierno. Se preocupó por mi todo el tiempo, preguntándome como me sentía. Me hizo sentir muy cómoda, me encantó, y a medida que pasaron los minutos el dolor fue disminuyendo así que al final yo también la pasé mejor. 

Es que con Neville no se puede esperar otra cosa – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa llena de ternura – Me alegro, amiga. Ese hombre es más bueno que el pan, no podrías haber elegido mejor. 

Lo sé – le respondió Ginny, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Gracias. 

¿Y cómo viene de tamaño? – intervino Padma. El rostro de Ginny se tornó del color de su cabello, mientras que el resto se reía de incredulidad ante la pregunta. 

No estoy muy familiarizada con los miembros masculinos como para poder comparar pero supongo que…normal – respondió Ginny en un susurro, clavando la vista en la mesa. 

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? – dijo Padma – ¿Recuerdan al Neville de la escuela? ¡Como cambió! Los años le sentaron bien, pasó de ser un chico torpe y no muy agraciado, a un hombre hecho y derecho, sin mencionar que está mucho más lindo. 

Es verdad. Pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma – comentó Ginny con un brillo en los ojos – Sigue siendo una de las mejores personas que conozco, humilde, bondadoso... 

Cómo se nota que estás enamorada – le dijo Luna riendo – mírate la cara nada más.

Todas rieron al ver como Ginny se ruborizaba nuevamente. En eso, Hermione se percató de que necesitaban un recipiente para poner las verduras que ya habían sido cortadas, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Mientras que avanzaba, la canción que había escuchado más temprano, "Blurred Lines", apareció en su cabeza y no puedo evitar cantar – "You're a good girl. I know you want it"…- hasta que se vio interrumpida por Lavender que la había escuchado:

Por Dios, díganme que vieron el video de Miley Cyrus cantando en los VMA's con Robin Thicke – Ante la negativa de todas sus amigas, pegó el grito en el cielo y corrió en busca de una computadora – Ah no, se mueren, es impresionante – Se la veía muy ansiosa mientras buscaba el video en internet.

A continuación vieron a la ex Hannah Montana, casi desnuda, "twerking" como se le llamaba al movimiento del cual aparentemente la cantante estaba orgullosa y consistía en agacharse hacia adelante y sacudir el trasero.

¿¡Pero qué le paso?! – gritó Padma horrorizada – ¡¿Por qué no puede mantener la lengua dentro de su boca!? – Los rostros de sus amigas alternaban entre la risa y la estupefacción. 

Pobre la familia del novio – decía Lavender mientras negaba con la cabeza. 

Noooo, mira la cara de Rihanna – reía Ginny. En ese momento del video apareció Robin Thicke, y Miley, con un "foam finger" (esas manos que usan los espectadores en los partidos en EEUU) le tocaba la entrepierna. 

No, esto es muy fuerte – decía Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos, aunque dejando espacio entre los dedos para continuar observando.

Rieron el resto del video. Una vez que terminó, decidieron avocarse a la cena porque ya se había hecho tarde. Una hora después estaban finalmente cenando. Los tacos habían quedado espectaculares y comieron hasta que no pudieron más, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de las sillas masajeándose los estómagos.

Creo que podríamos empezar a tomar brindando porque Ginny ya es una mujer – propuso Luna guiñándole un ojo a la aludida. Caminó hacia la cocina para buscar el vodka que descansaba en el freezer. Tomó unos vasos y volvió a la mesa sirviendo y repartiendo entre sus amigas, una medida de vodka puro. 

Siiiii – gritaba Parvati – ya es una de nosotras. 

¡Hasta el fondo! – festejó Hermione elevando el vaso hacia el centro de la mesa. Las otras hicieron lo mismo, hasta que los vasos chocaron entre ellos, para luego hacer desaparecer de un trago el contenido del mismo. Se sintió como si una bola de fuego bajara por sus gargantas. Padma tosió un poco para luego hacer una mueca de asco.

Por un par de horas siguieron tomando, aprovechando cualquier excusa para realizar un brindis mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música. Como muchas veces solía suceder, el estilo de música fue pasando por diferentes fases hasta que con el "Con esta canción se caen de culo" de Padma, quien se encontraba frente a la pantalla, llegaron al himno de su juventud "…Baby one more time" de Britney. No se pudieron contener. Todas se colocaron en fila cantando a los gritos el tema que tantos recuerdos les traía. Tomando lo que tuvieran a mano, ya sea el control remoto o el rollo de servilletas para utilizarlo simulando un micrófono. Incluso intentaron recordar la coreografía que habían hecho entre todas en su preadolescencia. En un comienzo costó, no solo porque había pasado mucho tiempo, sino porque el efecto del alcohol ya se hacía notar interfiriendo con la coordinación de sus movimientos, pero finalmente lograron algo aceptable.

De esta manera se pasaron las horas. No se salvaba ninguna, todas estaban muy ebrias. Al llegar las 3 de la mañana, decidieron que ya era hora de partir hacia alguna disco, por lo que llamaron dos taxis. Unos minutos después escucharon el portero eléctrico indicando su llegada. Al subirse al taxi Hermione fue la que habló con el conductor.

Hola sheñor! – saludó Hermione asomándose entre los asientos delanteros. El taxista le respondió con una expresión que oscilaba entre la molestia y la diversión. 

Chicas, si alguna se siente mal me avisa y paro, eh – advirtió. 

Shi, shenor, no she preocupe – intentó tranquilizarlo Luna, aunque el taxista no le creyó ni una palabra. Las otras miembros del grupo se habían subido al taxi que estaba por delante de este, por lo que cuando aquel arranco, Hermione vociferó. 

Shiga eshe auto – como si se tratara de una película, apuntando con el dedo hacia el frente – Shiempre quise deshir eso – agregó sonriéndoles a sus amigas.

Emprendieron la marcha cuando en la radio se escuchó que los locutores hablaban del "Harlem Shake", claramente el conductor no tenía idea de qué se trataba eso, pero Hermione al oír el nombre, les tocó el brazo a Luna y Ginny para llamarles la atención. Ellas, al percatarse, se quedaron mirando fijamente el estéreo del auto. El taxista no entendía nada, hacía unos momentos estaban gritando y ahora las veía a través del espejo retrovisor completamente mudas. En eso la música de la famosa canción comenzó a sonar y las tres mujeres en el asiento de atrás pasaron a tener movimientos similares a un ataque epiléptico dando saltos y moviendo los brazos de un lado al otro. El conductor por poco pierde el control del auto.

Cuando las dejó en la disco, les dio el vuelto de mala gana, yéndose velozmente, intentando alejarse de ese "trío de locas". Las chicas se encontraron con las otras en la puerta de la disco y luego de hacer la fila ingresaron. La música sonaba tan fuerte que debían gritar para hacerse oír. Se trataba de una canción que les gustaba así que se dirigieron a la pista y bailaron sin parar hasta que el calor las aturdió. Hermione decidió que era el momento justo para cambiar la consumición, por lo que se encaminó hacia la barra, pidió un "destornillador" y comenzó a tomarlo mientras luchaba por escurrirse por entre la gente para volver con sus amigas.

Abrió los ojos. Le tomó trabajo ubicar dónde estaba. Comprendió que era su cuarto y que estaba acostada en su cama, pero como no se encontraba apropiadamente acostada, sino que atravesaba la cama, se sintió un poco desorientada. No podía recordar nada desde que ingresaron a la disco.

Se incorporó un poco en la cama para percatarse que aún llevaba puesto el atuendo de la noche anterior. De golpe, unas ganas abrasadoras de beber agua la consumieron. Se arrastró hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó. La cabeza la daba vueltas y sentía un intenso malestar en todo el cuerpo. Logró incorporarse y antes de salir por la puerta en busca de Luna, quien quizás podría explicarle qué había sucedido, se vio en el espejo. Su estado era deplorable, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, el cabello despeinado, los ojos a la miseria. Gruñó por lo bajo y salió hacia el pasillo. Pasó por enfrente del baño para dirigirse a la habitación de Luna, cuando con curiosidad volvió a asomarse en él, creyendo haber visto algo extraño. Al entrar pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo de Lavender dormida en el piso, abrazada al inodoro, también con la ropa de la noche anterior y en un estado similar al suyo. "¡Qué noche la de anoche" pensó. Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Luna pero le pareció más tentador ir en busca de agua primero, quizás eso calmaría su dolor de cabeza.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tomó la botella y ni se molestó en servirse un vaso sino que su necesidad de hidratarse era de tal magnitud que tomó del pico. "Oh, santo elixir de la vida" agradecía Hermione en su interior. Luego de beber unos largos tragos de agua, bajó la botella y volvió a colocarla en la heladera. Se giró para dirigirse al cuarto de su amiga cuando se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Seamus Finnigan, quien, en puntas de pie se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida. Seamus percibió una presencia a su izquierda por lo que volteó encontrándose con Hermione que lo miraba atónita desde la cocina para pasar a levantar a la mano y moverla hacia un costado en forma de saludo. Él respondió con el mismo gesto y una débil sonrisa antes de salir.

"Ah, nooo. ¿Qué pasó acá?" se preguntaba Hermione por lo que se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el bendito cuarto. Al entrar se encontró con el suelo regado de prendas de su amiga quien estaba desnuda, de espaldas, sobre la cama, apenas tapada con la sábana, lo cual era increíble porque las sábanas también estaban hechas un caos. Se acercó a Luna y se acuclilló frente a ella tocándole el hombro intentando despertarla.

Luna se giró en la cama quejándose con un gruñido, pero ella fue tan insistente que finalmente terminó abriendo los ojos.

Me quieres explicar qué pasó anoche – irónicamente recordó la famosa película que llevaba un nombre parecido, y sonrió para sí, pensando en que no habían estado muy alejadas de eso. 

¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó su amiga, aún con voz de dormida, frotándose los ojos. Ante la negativa de Hermione agregó – no me extraña, estabas en un estado de ebriedad… 

JA JA – comentó ella sarcásticamente – ¿pasó algo raro? 

No, nada – la tranquilizó – creo que estabas muy mal y ese destornillador fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. La pasaste genial, bailamos toda la noche. Quizás te hayas subido sobre un parlante – a lo que Hermione reaccionó cubriéndose el rostro - Las chicas también estaban muy ebrias. 

Si, está Lavender muerta en el baño – Luna comenzó a reír fuertemente. 

No sé cómo hubiéramos vuelto a casa sino nos hubiéramos encontrado con los chi… - se interrumpió. De golpe se incorporó en la cama, sentándose, percatándose repentinamente de la situación. Miraba los alrededores de la habitación y paso a observarse a sí misma. Luego a Hermione pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada – ¿Pasó lo que yo creo que pasó? – añadió. 

Acabo de ver a Seamus salir del departamento si es eso a lo que te refieres – la sola reacción de Luna fue respuesta suficiente, ya que se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama tapándose la cara con los ojos. 

¡Que estúpida! – gritaba, regañándose – Odio ser una puta cuando tomo.- Hermione intento no reírse pero la mueca que quedó como resultado provocó que Luna le diera un golpe en el brazo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Finalmente se quebró, comenzando a reír, cuando una fuerte puntada en la cabeza le recordó su resaca.

Repentinamente se escuchó el celular de Hermione desde su habitación. Volvió a pararse y se dirigió para atenderlo. A medida que se acercaba, el sonido le provocaba mayor dolor, por lo que apuró el paso y cuando atendió lo hizo con enojo.

¡Hola! – respondió con ira a la maldita persona que quería derretirle el cerebro haciendo sonar su celular. 

Hola hija – era su madre que, espantada por el tono de voz de su hija, saludo con un susurro – ¿estabas durmiendo? 

Ehhh, si – contestó. Su madre le había dado la excusa perfecta. 

¿Tienes todo listo entonces? Genial. En más o menos una hora estamos por allá. Te dejo porque tu padre me pide algo. Un beso.

No le había dejado decir ni una palabra. Se quedó helada, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber olvidado que hoy era el día en que se irían de campamento. Sus padres habían insistido en pasar a buscarlas por Londres en una furgoneta para poder viajar todos juntos. Corrió hacia el cuarto de Luna quien reaccionó igual que ella, corriendo hacia su armario para armar el bolso que llevaría, con la mayor velocidad de la que se sentía capaz. Hermione volvió al baño, no queriendo ver a su amiga desnuda pasear por la habitación, y despertó a Lavender informándole la situación. Decidieron que le dejarían la llave para que se quedara hasta que se sintiera algo mejor y se fuera más tarde. Se incorporó del piso y acompañó a Hermione hasta su cuarto para volver a desmayarse en la cama dando sonoros ronquidos. Su amiga la envidiaba, deseando ser ella, mientras corría hacia el baño para ducharse y tratar de parecer más presentable, no podía enfrentar a sus padres en ese estado.

No tardó más de 10 minutos. Y al salir se encontró con Luna, envuelta en una toalla, esperando para darse un baño también. Se colocó una remera blanca con una calza, ésta en buen estado, y unas zapatillas que le parecían apropiadas para todo tipo de actividades que pudieran hacer en el campamento. Terminó de colocar todos los elementos que necesitaba en una mochila. Afortunadamente ya los había separado hacía unos días.

Se dejó caer en el sillón del living para intentar dormir una "siestita", como le había dicho a Luna, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus padres. Cerró los ojos pero aun podía escuchar a su amiga correr por la habitación intentando guardar todos los bártulos ya que, a diferencia de ella, había dejado todo para último momento. Luego de unos 20 minutos, sintió caer un peso a su lado, Luna había terminado y se disponía a imitarla, cuando se escuchó el estruendoso sonido del portero. Se levantó con esfuerzo del cómodo sillón y se dirigía hacia al aparato para confirmar que estaban bajando cuando escuchó un "la puta madre" de Luna que no había llegado a descansar ni un minuto y se levantaba con una frustración que Hermione encontraba graciosa.

Al salir del edificio se vio estrujada en los abrazos de su madre, padre y abuelo, mientras intentaba aparentar normalidad. Sus padres solían condenar que ella tomara alcohol por lo que no quería que se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando sus padres se dirigieron a saludar a Luna, y ella estaba abrazaba a su abuelo, este le susurró "Que resaca que tenemos, eh…". Hermione sabía que podía contar con que su abuelo no dijera nada. Él tenía una debilidad por su única nieta que en muchas ocasiones lo había llevado a ayudarla en situaciones que sus padres desaprobarían.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro. 

Que tus padres sean unos puritanos, no significa que yo lo haya sido – respondió guiñándole un ojo – Ellos porque no están acostumbrados, pero te sale el olor a alcohol por los poros y esos ojitos a mí no me engañan – terminó sonriéndole, mientras que le daba un débil golpe en la nariz con el dedo.

Así es como se vio rodeada de pésimos imitadores de Freddie Mercury, de una amiga que se babeaba y un dolor de cabeza que no se lo hubiera deseado ni a su peor enemigo.

BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS. SE TERMINO EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

MI IDEA ERA QUE A DIFERENCIA DE LOS ANTERIORES QUE ERAN MAS DEPRESIVOS, ESTE FUERA UN CAPITULO DIVERTIDO. ESPERO QUE MI INTENTO HAYA TENIDO RESULTADO.

NO QUIERO OFENDER A NINGUN FAN DE MILEY, NO SE SI HABRA ALGUNO DE LOS LECTORES QUE LO SEA. A MI PERSONALMENTE NO ME MOLESTA ELLA, INCLUSO LA CANCION "WE CANT STOP" ME GUSTA PERO CREO QUE NADIE PUEDE NEGAR QUE EL VIDEO ES BASTANTE FUERTE Y QUE ULTIMAMENTE ESTA ALGO FUERA DE CONTROL.

COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN, A LOS QUE ME LEEN Y AGREGAN COMO FAVORITOS. PERO POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS, LES AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, QUE SON LOS QUE ME DAN UNA DEVOLUCION , QUE SON EN GRAN PARTE LOS QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, DANDOME CONSEJOS Y OPINIONES. Gracias


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El chirrido del freno de la furgoneta la hizo abrir los ojos. Afortunadamente, había podido conciliar el sueño la última hora del viaje ya que su abuelo había insistido en que todos deberían dormir para estar descansados y exprimirle el jugo a las horas que tendrían por delante en cuanto llegaran al camping. "Como si una semana no fuera suficiente" se había quejado su madre contra la exigencia del abuelo, aunque luego terminó accediendo. Para que no fuera injusto con el que manejara, sus padres decidieron tomar turnos para estar frente al volante.

Luego de varias horas, finalmente habían llegado. Hermione se incorporó en su asiento, y con la mano izquierda sacudió a su amiga y su abuelo que no se habían percatado del arribo a destino. Su abuelo no tuvo problemas para despertarse y, en unos segundos, ya estaba saliendo del vehículo, entusiasmado. Sus padres salieron junto con él para decidir cuál sería el lugar más apropiado para instalar el campamento.

Luna, por otro lado, se rehusaba a despertar, y ante cada sacudida que ella le daba, simplemente se limitaba a gruñir e intentar quitarla con la mano. Terminó desistiendo, dejándola dormida en la tercer fila de asientos y saliendo por la puerta corrediza de la furgoneta.

El bosque inundo sus sentidos. El cielo se encontraba despejado, por lo que el sol, que se escurría a través de las hojas de los árboles, la cegó por unos segundos. Luego de unos segundos pudo apreciar cómo, al ser los arboles tan altos y frondosos, la luz del sol provocaba que hubiera una especia de haz verdoso en el lugar. Podía escuchar claramente el canto de los pájaros y a lo lejos el sonido de agua correr, probablemente un río; el aroma a humedad y tierra le llenaba la nariz. Se sorprendió por la ligereza del aire puro, tan distinto del pesado esmog de la ciudad al que estaba acostumbrada.

Corrió dentro del vehículo para despertar a su amiga, debía enseñarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Nuevamente Luna intentó alejarla, por lo que Hermione le dio un golpe y se alejó, evitando que Luna, aun luchando por espantarla, le devolviera el golpe. Repitió el proceso tres veces hasta que su amiga, llena de ira, se incorporó rápidamente para intentar alcanzarla. A Hermione no le dieron las piernas para escapar, se bajó del auto de un salto, a centímetros de las garras de Luna e intento alejarse rodeando la furgoneta, sin poder contener la risa; ella la seguía de cerca, aunque la venganza inicial se había transformado en un juego infantil y también reía. Sin embargo, la falta de actividad física provocó que poco tiempo después, ambas se dieran por vencidas, dejando de correr para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Ustedes siguen actuando como si tuvieran 10 años – escucharon que decía la sra. Granger, quien tenía los brazos en jarra y las miraba arqueando una ceja. 

Es ella, no madura más – bromeó Hermione, encogiendo los hombros. Luna entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, en expresión de incredulidad. 

Lo dice miss Peter Pan – contraatacó. Escucharon la risa del abuelo que había estado presenciando toda la escena sin que ellas se percataran. 

Me encanta que aun sean unas niñas en su interior – agregó con una tierna sonrisa. Se acercó a su nieta y la rodeó con un brazo – pero en el exterior ya tienen edad suficiente para armar una carpa – culminó, encantado con el cambio en la expresión de ambas, que paso del cariño a la indignación, al verse engatusadas en las artimañas del anciano. 

Es un lobo disfrazado de cordero – sentenció Luna, apoyada por Hermione mientras se alejaban con resignación al lugar en el que su familia había decidido construir el campamento.

Ellas dormirían en la carpa que el padre de Luna les había prestado, y sus padres, junto al abuelo, lo harían en otra un poco más grande. La familia de Hermione les propuso que ellas comenzaran a armar la suya ya que mientras el padre hablaría con el guardabosque pidiéndole algunos consejos, su abuelo intentaría prender el fuego y su madre comenzaría a preparar las cosas para la cena.

Hermione abrió la bolsa que contenía los elementos con los cuales, se "suponía", se armaba lo que sería su hogar por una semana. Se quedó estática, mirándolos con confusión para girar hacia Luna, segura de que ella tendría algo más de idea. Pero se encontró con la misma mirada de confusión que ella. "Estamos perdidas" pensaba con desolación. Dirigió su visión al lugar donde había desaparecido su abuelo, hacía unos minutos, en busca de leña y comenzó a moverse hacia allí cuando Luna la detuvo.

Vamos, Hermione. Si le pides ayuda, sabes que vamos a tener que soportarlo por horas – Hermione torció la cabeza imaginándolo y concluyó que Luna tenía razón. Su abuelo había vivido muchos años en el campo, por lo que nunca perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de ellas, que eran "nenas de ciudad". 

Tienes razón – dijo sacando los parantes de la carpa – además no puede ser tan difícil.

Se tardaron varios minutos en descifrar cómo armarla pero cuando la estructura quedó establecida, celebraron su éxito chocando las manos. Su abuelo miró en dirección a ellas, mientras colocaba trozos de papel de diario en llamas entre pequeñas ramas; se sonrió y volvió a atender a su tarea, sin que ellas lo advirtieran. Luna y Hermione fueron en busca de sus bolsas de dormir y sus bolsos, e ingresaron en la carpa para intentar acomodarlos, dejándolos ya listos. Se deleitaban con la idea de poder dormir un rato, hasta que los miembros de la familia terminaran con sus respectivas tareas.

Una vez todo listo, manteniendo la puerta de la carpa abierta, se dejaron caer cansadamente sobre las bolsas de dormir. Estaban exhaustas por la salida de la noche anterior y la resaca resultante. Afortunadamente, ésta había disminuido y ahora solo se trataba de una débil molestia. Hermione había cerrado los ojos y se concentraba en el sonido de las hojas agitadas por el viento para que la ayudara a adormecerse. Sin embargo, repentinamente oyó un sonido extraño, similar al de tela azotada por una ráfaga de viento, o quizás era exactamente eso. Se incorporó rápidamente, junto a Luna que también se encontraba pasmada.

¿Clavaste las estacas del sobretecho, no? – inquirió Luna.

¿QUÉ? – vociferó Hermione. Estaba a punto de reclamarle que esa parte del armado no le correspondía cuando repentinamente la luz ingresó a la carpa. El viento había soplado de tal forma que el sobretecho había salido despedido. Probablemente el grito que pegaron había escuchado en cada rincón del bosque. Ambas salieron con rapidez para encontrarse que el sobretecho, para su sorpresa, había logrado alejarse varios metros.

Mientras se apresuraban en esa dirección pudieron escuchar la carcajada del abuelo. "El anciano seguramente lo sabía desde un principio" le aseguró a Luna, y ella le afirmó que le había arrancado las palabras de la boca. Como de costumbre, el universo hacía de las suyas y cada vez que se acercaban a la tela, el viento volvía a soplar distanciándola nuevamente. Ambas maldecían mientras que intentaban darle caza a "la mierda esa" como Luna había pasado a bautizarla.

Dichosamente, la rama baja de un roble logró detener el avance. Ambas suspiraron con alivio. Pero en el momento en que Hermione estiró el brazo para tomarla, otra ráfaga de viento provocó que la tela diera una vuelta sobre sí misma, enredándose con otras ramas.

Es increíble. Esto parece una broma – mascullaba indignada Luna, dándole un tirón al cubretecho, sin ningún éxito. 

Espera – la detuvo su amiga – no sirve de nada. Hay que desenredarlo- y las dos se unieron en la empresa de separar el dobletecho de las ramas.

Repentinamente Hermione se detuvo, mirando a su izquierda con el entrecejo fruncido y la cabeza inclinada en expresión de extrañeza. Le había parecido escuchar algo pero al intentar identificarlo no logró volver a oírlo. Pensando que debería haberlo imaginado, prosiguió desenredando la tela, cuando una brisa le trajo el sonido una vez más. Era muy débil, no podía saber con seguridad de qué se trataba pero parecía ser música.

¿Qué haces? Ayúdame – exigió Luna dándole un codazo al percatarse que su amiga se encontraba absorta en quién sabía qué.

¿Escuchaste eso? – fue la respuesta de Hermione, haciendo caso omiso la demanda.

Lo único que escuche fue mi suplica, la cual fue claramente ignorada – Hermione no solo no contestó sino que se marchó en dirección a un grupo de árboles – No te preocupes, eh, que acá Lusaura puede sola – le gritó con exasperación, haciendo referencia a la telenovela brasileña "Isaura, la esclava".

Hermione, por su parte, a medida que se acercaba hacia el origen del sonido, se percató que en efecto se trataba de música, eran los suaves acordes de una guitarra acústica. Sin embargo, los poblados arboles le impedían ver de quién se trataba. Se guió por su oído, el volumen de la música crecía con cada paso que daba. Pasó por al lado del grueso tronco de un olmo cuando lo vio.

El chico que parecía tener más o menos la misma edad que ella se encontraba sentado sobre un árbol caído. Llevaba puesto una camisa verde musgo y se podía ver que debajo de ella tenía una camiseta blanca; a eso se le sumaba un pantalón negro. No podía ver su rostro por el ángulo en el que se encontraba, pero si podía apreciar el cabello negro azabache que se escurría por debajo de un gorro de lana bordo. Movía lentamente los dedos entre las cuerdas de la guitarra tocando una melodía dulce y suave. Repentinamente le llegó la voz de él en una canción: (Let Her Go de Passenger)

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low Solo necesitas la luz cuando ves que se apaga__  
__Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Solo hechas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar__  
__Only know you love her when you let her go Solo sabes que la amas cuando la dejas ir__  
__Only know you've been high__ Solo sabes que has estado bien __  
__When you're feeling low cuando te sientes mal__  
__Only hate the road when you're missing home Solo odias la carretera cuando añoras tu hogar __  
__Only know you love her when you let her go Solo sabes que la amas cuando la dejas ir __  
__And you let her go Y la dejaste ir_

No sabía que hacer. Por un lado estaba incomoda, sentía que estaba invadiendo un momento privado, íntimo; y era justamente esa la razón por la que se sentía tan atraída. El joven parecía estar en un mundo aparte, aislado de todo y de todos. Cantaba con una voz suave y tranquila, la cual le transmitía una paz hipnotizante. Apoyó una mano contra el rugoso tronco del olmo y pudo percibir como sus músculos se relajaban, dejándose llevar por la melodía de la música.

¡!Lo logré! – el grito de triunfo de Luna, quien llegaba con el cubretecho en las manos, rompió la tranquilidad. Hermione, contrariada, la miró con nerviosismo. La música se detuvo y eso la llevó a volver la mirada hacia él para enfrentarse a los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida. Durante un segundo sintió como el aire la abandonaba.

La expresión de él era de desconcierto, le pareció que incluso sus mejillas habían tomado un poco de color.

D-d-disculpa, no era nuestra intención sorprenderte de esa forma – se excusó Hermione con dificultad, recuperando la compostura. Luna parecía no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero decidió que seguiría el rollo por lo que también emitió una disculpa. 

No se preocupen – las tranquilizó el joven, dejando la guitarra en el suelo y poniéndose de pie. Se acercaba a ellas mientras diciendo – es que no las había escuchado llegar – mientras extendía la mano hacia ellas – Soy Harry – se presentó con una blanca sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. 

Luna – contestó la rubia, estrechando su mano – y ella es Hermione – agregó señalando a su amiga. Harry la saludó a ella también.

Hermione apenas pudo articular palabra. Y es que cuando Harry se acercó a ellas pudo apreciar la altura imponente del joven que, cuanto más cerca estaba, mas podía notarse un brillo en sus ojos. Se sentía una inútil, como una quinceañera, sonrojándose frente a un chico. Por suerte, Luna intervino para salvarla de la situación incómoda.

– ¿Estabas tocando, no? – inquirió moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la guitarra.

Si – respondió Harry, volviendo al tronco para tomar su guitarra cuando notó el bollo de tela sobre las manos de la rubia – ¿y eso? – preguntó señalandolo. 

¡Cierto! – recordó Hermione – ¿te costó mucho sacarlo? 

Hubiera sido más fácil si alguien – dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – me hubiera ayudado -. Hermione respondió riendo y llevándose la mano a la cabeza – Aunque veo por qué lo hiciste – agregó en un susurro de forma que solo ella pudiera escucharla, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara.

Harry, al verse ignorado por las chicas que se encontraban discutiendo, se aproximó a ellas. Efectivamente, las dos se habían olvidado de la presencia del moreno hasta que Hermione recordó que no eran las únicas en el lugar y al voltear, buscando a Hary, lo encontró a unos centímetros de ellas, lo que hizo que pegara un pequeño salto. Él, al ver esta reacción, dejó escapar una carcajada antes de decir:

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente – levantando una ceja con una media sonrisa. Hermione le respondió frunciendo el entrecejo y, mordiéndose el labio, le dio un leve empujón en el brazo. El volvió a reír festejando la broma.

A Luna no le costó demasiado percatarse de que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, más precisamente en Hermione. Al chico no lo conocía pero Hermione era como una hermana para ella y podía determinar cómo se sentía con solo ver sus ojos. Y definitivamente hacía tiempo que no la veía de esa forma, nerviosa y alegre. Le recordó a la Hermione de la adolescencia, en sus primeros años interactuando con hombres, pensándolo mejor ella solo reaccionaba así con Malfoy, ignorando a cualquier otro chico que quisiera iniciar una relación más allá de la amistad. Al tal Harry lo conocía hacía algunos minutos pero había algo en las miradas que le destinaba a la despistada Hermione que la llevaban a pensar que quizás a él le sucediera lo mismo. Y quizás no llegara a ningún lado, teniendo en cuenta que no sabían nada sobre el otro pero inexplicablemente podía sentir una buena corazonada sobre cómo terminarían las cosas. Ella, sin duda alguna, ayudaría a que así sea y se imaginó a si misma escupiendo en sus manos y frotándolas, "manos a la obra".

Entre las dos procedieron a contarle a Harry todo lo que les había sucedido con "la mierda". Harry luego de transitar por la etapa de la incredulidad, sin poder entender cómo es que a ambas se les había pasado por alto algo tan elemental como clavarlo al suelo, pasó a estallar en carcajadas, tan potentes que lo hicieron doblarse en dos sosteniéndose el abdomen. Una vez que se recuperó, volvió a incorporarse.

Vamos, yo las ayudo con eso – dijo, colgándose la guitarra al hombro y tomando el cubretecho de los brazos de Luna. 

No es necesario – intentó detenerlo Hermione – no queremos molestarte. 

No me molestan en absoluto – la tranquilizó sonriéndole – no queremos que les vuelva a pasar lo mismo en la madrugada, ¿no? 

Tiene un punto, Hermione, deja que nos ayude – lo secundó Luna. Si dependía de Hermione, las cosas nunca avanzarían. 

¿Lo ves? Hazle caso a tu amiga – la instó. Hermione aceptó asintiendo 

Bueno, ¿tienen martillo, no? 

Si, con ese calvamos el resto de las estacas – confirmó Luna. 

Bien, vamos para allá entonces.

Antes de dirigirse hacia sus carpas, Harry pidió pasar por el lugar que ocupaban en el camping con sus padres para dejar la guitarra, ya que así estaría más cómodo. Caminaron lo que parecieron ser unas calles de distancia, resultaba sorprendente lo mucho que se había alejado el cubretecho. Los tres reían mientras se imaginaban a las dos muchachas corriendo tras él, desesperadas. Finalmente, Harry les indicó que habían llegado. Se encontraron frente a una de esas famosas autocaravanas (comentario de autor: también son llamadas casas rodantes, casa autoportante o motorhome) de un tamaño bastante considerable. Los lados del vehículo se encontraban desplazados hacia afuera, ampliando el espacio. "Wow" fue todo lo que pudo salir de sus bocas.

Mis padres aman acampar, lo hacen cada vez que pueden desde que tengo memoria. Y hace poco compraron esta caravana porque hace que los viajes sean más sencillos, más cómodos – les explicó con una mueca divertida. 

¿Harry, eres tú? – una cabellera roja se asomó por la puerta. Una mujer de unos 40 años, aunque extraordinariamente bella se acercó a ellas – ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Lily – saludó, dándoles un beso en la mejilla – Disculpen pero no recuerdo haberlas visto por acá. 

Las conocí hace un rato – le comentó su hijo – tienen algunos problemas con el sobretecho de la carpa. Las voy a ayudar pero paso primero a dejar la guitarra. 

Pero que caballero – lo molestó Lily revolviéndole el cabello, riendo al ver como a Harry se le subían los colores para después pasar a regañarlo – con las chicas nada más, porque a tu madre pasan horas que desapareces y recién ahora le das señales de vida- Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza mostrándole una gran sonrisa compradora e ingresando al motorhome escapando de su madre – Ai, este chico me va a hacer sacar canas verdes – exclamó con un suspiro, y voltear hacia ellas – ¿Así que son nuevas? 

Si, un capricho de mi abuelo nos terminó arrastrando acá…pero no me puedo quejar – dijo Hermione incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos verdes de la mujer, que eran del mismo color brillante que los de su hijo. Ella festejó el comentario con una gran sonrisa. 

Me alegro que les guste. Pueden decirle a Hary que les muestre un poco los lugares que hay cerca. Como hace tantos años que acampamos, conoce los mejores lugares y sabe manejarse por aquí. 

Nos encantaría – agradeció Luna – pero habría que preguntarle a él – agregó al verlo emerger del motorhome. 

Mi madre otra vez hace planes sin mí, ¿no es así? – inquirió Harry al escuchar las últimas palabras de Luna – ¿por qué no me extraña? – Lily comenzó a reír.

Harry les aseguró que estaba feliz de poder ser su guía, y que incluso ya había pensado en ofrecerse. Luego Lily se excusó diciendo que debía despertar a James, su esposo, por lo que se despidieron de ella, y Harry las acompañó hasta su carpa. Sus padres no se encontraban en el lugar y el abuelo dormía una siesta en la carpa que le correspondía, por lo que comenzaron a armar la carpa con el menor ruido del que eran capaces, pero la inutilidad de ellas en el armado de la carpa y la declaración de Harry "esto es un desastre" los llevó a desarmar la carpa y volver a construirla desde un principio.

El proceso se vio dificultado por los intentos de los tres de contener la risa para no despertar al abuelo, aunque el solo hecho de intentar contenerla era la principal razón que los llevaba a reír. Afortunadamente, la audición del abuelo ya no era la de antes, pero no querían arriesgarse Luego de una difícil hora de risa contenida, la última estaca estuvo firmemente clavada. Harry puso los brazos en jarras mirando con satisfacción su creación. Las chicas estaban admiradas ante la carpa que no se parecía ni un poco al anterior desastre que ellas habían creído digno.

Harry se disculpó diciendo que debía irse, le había prometido a su padre ayudarle con algo, pero antes de irse les propuso que si ellas estaban dispuestas él les daría una sorpresa, aunque no les diría nada más que eso. Luna y Hermione se miraron con expresión sospechosa, pero aceptaron de buena gana. "Estén preparadas, puede ser en cualquier momento" dijo guiñando un ojo, para después marcharse con las manos en los bolsillos.

SE TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO :D ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

AL FIN APARECE HARRY, YA ME LO VENIAN PIDIENDO HACIA VARIOS CAPITULOS. TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA FORMA EN QUE APARECIO Y COMO ES.

DUDE BASTANTE CON ESTE CAPITULO, SI SUBIRLO O NO, ES COMO QUE NO ME CONFORMA DEL TODO. PERO AL FINAL YO ESTOY MAS ANSIOSA QUE USTEDES JAJAJAJ

COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS, Y CUALQUIER MUESTRA DE APRECIO DE SU PARTE

LES MANDO UN BESO ENORME!


End file.
